Talk:Ted and Robin/@comment-190.19.238.201-20150125183832
I saw this comment on youtube and i thought it represented my thoughts about Ted and Robin exactly, it's long, but i think it's worth the read, even if you aren't a shipper: 44excalibur Hace 3 meses I've watched every single episode of How I Met Your Mother from beginning to end, which is why I feel free to point out to everyone who disliked the ending that you were simply unable to understand the story that was plainly obvious to me and lots of other fans(especially Ted and Robin fans) who predicted how the show would end years ago. If you actually paid any attention to the show at all, you'll see that from the very beginning the writers left plenty of clues that the entire story was actually about Ted and Robin, and not the mother. I apologize for the length of my post, but this will take a while to explain. Do you not remember how Ted only ever referred to the mother in the past tense, but always referred to "Aunt Robin" in the present tense? And the fact that the majority of Ted's story focused on Robin and not the mother? Ted even mentioned Robin a lot more than he mentioned the mother. The writers wrote the entire story from the pilot with the understanding that the mother was dead and that Ted and Robin would end up together, which is why they structured the story in the way they did, as told in the future from a narrator who only gave small hints of information without divulging all of the information. Do you not remember the crayon drawings that Ted's kids drew of them and "Aunt Robin" taking them to the beach and the zoo, which were revealed in the season 3 episode, 'Little Boys'? Now, do you really think that would've happened had the mother would've still been alive? How many women would be okay with their husband's ex-girlfriend being that close to their children and spending that much time with them? I think both Tracy and Robin would think that would be very inappropriate..... unless Tracy was no longer around. And you'll notice that there was no "Uncle Barney" in any of those drawings. Or how about the season 2 episode, 'The Slutty Pumpkin,' where Ted mentions how his kids were so familiar with Robin being a big fan of Halloween, and always dressing in crazy costumes? Why do you think Robin is spending all this time with Ted and his kids in the future? Or how about the season 7 episode, 'No Pressure,' which established the bet that Marshall and Lily made on whether or not Ted and Robin would end up together? After Robin moves out of Ted's apartment at the end of the episode, Lily once again asks Marshall to pay up, as she has so many times before. And like he's done so many times before, Marshall just looks away, smiles coyly and says, "not yet," as the screen fades to black. Are you telling me that you're unable to notice a clear case of foreshadowing? The writers were practically screaming that Ted and Robin were by no means over. Then there was Ted and Robin's 40 year pact, that they'd end up together when they were both in their 40's, Ted's 45 Days speech to the mother in the season 8 episode, and 'The Time Travelers,' which clearly foreshadowed the mother's death long before the season 9 episode 'Vesuvius' left no doubt. Or how about Victoria's ominous final words to Ted as she walked out on him in 'The Autumn Of Breakups,' where she told him, "I really hope you get her someday" before breaking up with him over his refusal to cut Robin out of his life? And let's not forget Robin's locket and her "sign from the universe" moment with Ted in Central Park, or the fact that it was revealed in the very next episode(the season 8 finale) that Lily found Robin drunk and depressed at MacLaren's shortly before Ted's wedding to Stella, where Robin asked Lily, "why isn't Ted marrying me?" Does that sound like a woman who isn't in love with Ted? And isn't it odd to have both of those episodes right before Robin's wedding to Barney? Seriously, this isn't rocket science. If you watch the series from the beginning all over again, not only will the clues as to how the story will end become clear, you'll also see the main theme of the show. One thing that Ted and Robin repeated to each other at several points during the show is, "if you've got chemistry, you only need one thing - timing." The point of the story is that Ted and Robin's timing wasn't right when they first met because even though they were perfect for each other, they were at different places in their lives and wanted different things. Ted wanted to meet "the one" and have a family, and Robin wanted to travel the world and pursue her career. But over the course of nine seasons as their characters grew and changed, they both reached a point where they did want the same things and were ready to be together. Ted had his family and gave up his childish notion of "the one," and Robin had done everything she wanted to do with her career and had settled down into a quiet life spending all her time with Ted and his kids after Tracy's death - something she wasn't willing to do when she was with Barney. Ted and Robin were actually great for each other because they brought out the best in each other. She helped Ted get over his self-centered tendencies, and he helped Robin become more emotionally open. And they were never happier than when they were with each other. Ted and the mother were a couple that was thrown together at the last minute with no relationship development at all; they barely had 20 minutes of screen time together in the entire season. And Tracy was made out to be a female version of Ted, which is rather boring and unrealistic. They both had the same likes and dislikes, the same personality quirks and traits, thought the same things at the same time, and even had the same first and last initials. When Tracy told Robin that she was "kind of a detective," evoking Ted's use of that phrase, I moaned and thought, "Come on, nobody's that much alike!" As for Robin and Barney, the writers spent the better part of seasons 8 and 9 showing just how dysfunctional and wrong for each other they were, and how Robin's doubts about whether she was marrying the right man kept growing right up to her wedding. Barney's immature antics kept angering Robin with each day they got closer to the wedding. Robin spent the morning of her wedding walking barefoot on the beach with Ted, and not too concerned about searching for her missing, inebriated fiancé. And when Robin was ready to run off with Ted just minutes before her wedding to Barney, can anyone truthfully say they were surprised when the marriage didn't work out? Yes, there was character development throughout the nine seasons of the show, and none of it was "retconned" or betrayed in any way because that development was meant to show how Ted and Robin went from two people who were compatible but at different places in their lives to two people who were finally in synch and ready to be together. Do you think it's a coincidence that Ted's favorite book on the show was 'Love In The Time Of Cholera,' about two people who fall in love, are separated, marry other people, and then reunite years later after their spouses have passed away? The point of the story is that there is no such thing as "the one," and that a person can have more than one "love of their life." The love of Tracy's life was Max, her boyfriend who died years earlier. But then Tracy met Ted and went on. Robin was the love of Ted's life, but they weren't ready to be together when they met. Ted later met Tracy, who was also the love of Ted's life, and he moved on. And after Tracy died, he and Robin reconnected and realized that all of the things that held them back in the past no longer existed. Robin had gotten over her aversion to children and had fallen in love with Ted's kids, who lovingly referred to her as their "Aunt Robin" as Robin had become like a second mom to them. And Ted was no longer looking for unattainable, unrealistic love and instead was ready to accept love whenever and wherever it revealed itself, even in all of its imperfection. Now, what was the point of the ending, and in fact, of Ted's entire story to his kids? Simple. In 2030, six years after Tracy died, Robin had become a part of the lives of Ted and his kids, practically becoming part of their family. She was spending Halloweens with them(which showed Robin's change and grown, since she hated Halloween in season 1), taking Penny and Luke on holidays to the beach and the zoo, and even coming over for dinner at their house. I'd even go so far as to say that it was Ted's kids that brought him and Robin back together. But how is Ted supposed to make his kids understand why he and the woman they've only known as "Aunt Robin" their entire lives are so close, and about to become a couple again? So he decides to tell them a story that he claims is about how he met their mother, Tracy, but in reality the story is about his entire relationship with Robin prior to meeting their mother - a relationship that his kids presumably know nothing about, although they probably suspected something was going on. This was to make sure that Ted's kids would be okay with the new situation, as Robin was going to become a permanent part of their family - as well as to make sure they knew that he's still always love their mother no matter what. So, there were those of you who didn't like the fact that the writers used trickery, misdirection, and twist endings in their story? Well guess what? What show do you think you've been watching for the past nine seasons? In episodes like The Ducky Tie, Ted Mosby: Architect, The Burning Beekeeper, and The Ashtray, sleight of hand and misdirection have always been a trademark of the show's storytelling style, getting the audience to think a story is going one direction, only to reveal that it was something completely different all along. Now, I'm not going to say the finale was perfect. I think it was a mistake to stretch the wedding weekend over the entire final season and to cram so many storylines into the finale, making it feel way too rushed. And if that's the criticism then I'll go along with that. If people didn't like the finale for personal opinions, that's fine. But to say that the finale got it wrong, or betrayed the story or characters in any way is just inaccurate, because anyone who watched the show and paid attention to the story that was actually being told knew how this was all going to end. It wasn't as if no one saw this coming. Thank you for your time.